1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for controlling, identifying and coordinating multimedia assets for a broadcast program and for increasing the tolerance of broadcast systems to the failure of the scheduler.
2. Description of the Related Art
The task of producing a broadcast program is a complicated, time consuming and error-prone job. Traditionally, a programmer (which is understood by one skilled in the art to be a person who creates a broadcast schedule, in contrast to a computer programmer who writes code) assigns a broadcast program (a broadcast event), to a time slot and ensures that other events, like interstitial, such as commercials, are available to be inserted into the output stream when a cue tone is detected. If the programmer desires to add other types of information, such as multimedia data, the programming is complicated even further and may not even be possible using current broadcast scheduling technology.
There are generally two classes of program schedulers. The first class are traffic system schedulers and these type of schedulers are used primarily in analog and analog-digital hybrid broadcast systems. A common use for this type of scheduler is to sell advertising space to broadcast sponsors and to control the allocation of ads within a broadcast stream. Generally, program schedulers in this class, use the well-known cue tone method. To schedule a program, a programmer would enter into the scheduler the time when a movie or show was to be broadcast and a list of interstitials that are to be inserted into the movie during the broadcast of the movie. At the appropriate time, the program scheduler itself would, for example, initiated playing the scheduled movie and prepare the devices, such as tape drives, containing the list of interstitials. Interspersed within the movie are cue tones to indicate where interstitials are to be inserted. A cue tone detector detects the cue tone and inserts an interstitial from the list into the output stream of the movie at each detected cue tone by controlling the device to output the requested interstitial. Ads, treated as interstitial, are thus merged into a single output broadcast stream.
A second class of program schedulers are broadcast schedulers. These schedulers are used not only to control devices but to also and identify the flow of the various parts of a broadcast program. An electronic program guide (“EPG”) is created from the program schedule data. Broadcast schedulers may interface with other databases, such as system configuration and product databases. In a digital broadcast system (in contrast to an analog broadcast system) the programmer inputs the time that a media bit pump (such as a device to play a DVD movie or even a tape drive) is to play a specific event, where the media resides, what media bit pump should play it and how to control the media bit pump. This information often resides in one or more databases, which can be, for instance, flat-file, relational or object-oriented databases. The typical broadcast scheduler would continuously examine the database and, at the scheduled time, the broadcast scheduler would control the appropriate media server to play the desired broadcast event.
Current broadcast schedulers may be further divided into centralized and distributed architectures. Centralized broadcast schedulers utilizing a centralized architecture are very basic and serve primarily as a repository for data. These types of broadcast schedulers directly control devices such as tape drives and have little or no capability in terms of controlling these devices remotely.
Distributed broadcast schedulers are more sophisticated than centralized broadcast schedulers and may include the ability to control devices remotely, that is, the devices and the scheduler do not have to be in the same computer, but may be connected through a network. Although these schedulers often have more sophisticated interfaces to databases than other schedulers, they too can only schedule broadcast events. In operation, when the scheduled time for arrives to broadcast, a movie, for instance, the distributed broadcast scheduler sends out an agent to set-up the movie located on the media bit pump and begin playing the movie. Examples of distributed architecture schedulers are systems by SunUp and Lysis.
One of major limitation of all these schedulers is that the devices, whether they are bit pumps or analog devices such as tape drives, are unable to operate independently without the scheduler controlling these devices. The scheduler is a single point of failure and in the event of a scheduler failure, the entire broadcast system would fail.
Other limitations of the prior art schedulers, include their inability to handle different types of events in addition to simply inserting interstitials. A particular vexing problem is their inability to handle multimedia events. Existing schedulers can deal with a single type of event, but in today's interactive television and digital and multimedia world, it is desirable to be able to schedule and associate a number of events with a broadcast program. These events may include, for instance, information from an Internet site and supplemental information about the broadcast program itself.
Another limitation is that prior art schedulers are unable to synchronize with other devices. Yet another limitation is that they can handle only one service model—the traditional broadcast service model with interstitials. Yet further, they cannot integrate new devices and media servers rapidly and easily, do not integrate with content management and do not support last minute schedule changes and transmissions to a set-top box (“STB”).
Because of these deficiencies, prior art schedulers are unable to provide the necessary services required in today's interactive television environment. Accordingly, there is a need in interactive TV to address the deficiencies of prior art schedulers.